


Secret

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Series: Dangerous Liaisons [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cheating, M/M, Sex in the office, Smut, blowjob, older!harry, sugar!daddy, teen!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekret Harry’ego wychodzi na jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Harry przechodzi umiejętnie od jednej rozmowy do drugiej. Jednak jego potencjalny przyszły inwestor, przeprasza go właśnie i odchodzi, a Harry rozgląda się za swoją żoną, która jakąś godzinę temu zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Kciukiem i palcem wskazującym poprawia ciasno zawiązany krawat i w duchu klnie, za swoją obecność tutaj.

Skina głową witając się z mijającym go prezesem jednej z większych korporacji w Anglii, gdy we wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki po raz kolejny czuje wibracje. Odwraca się, nie chcąc kusić losu o kolejnego towarzysza do rozmowy i sięga po telefon, widząc na ekranie zdjęcie swoje i Louisa. Wzdycha głośno, czując, jak wzbiera w nim gniew, bo ten gówniarz znów wyciął mu numer, znów majstrował przy jego telefonie, a przecież Harry nie może sobie pozwolić na uwiecznione czułe chwile z nastoletnim kochankiem w swoim telefonie.

Stwierdza, że musi wreszcie powiedzieć Louisowi, iż ich związek jest tajemnicą nie tylko ze względów biznesowych, ale również, dlatego i przede wszystkim, dlatego, że Harry ma żonę. Mężczyzna trochę obawia się reakcji młodszego chłopaka, ale wie, że jest to nieuniknione.

Wreszcie, przesuwa palcem po ekranie i przykłada telefon do ucha.

\- Chyba wyraziłem się jasno, co do dzisiejszego wieczora – mówi surowo i odwraca się, pobieżnie spoglądając na salę za swoją żoną. Zauważa ją na drugim jej końcu, gdzie rozmawia z Malikiem, właścicielem najsłynniejszych galerii w Europie. Wraca do swojej poprzedniej pozycji i idzie kilka kroków do przodu, gdzie wreszcie zatrzymuje się i nonszalancko opiera się biodrem o bar. Kiwa głową na barmana i po chwili zostaje podsunięta mu szklanka z drogim alkoholem, dopełniona lodem. Unosi ją do ust i upija bursztynowy płyn. Znad szklanki obserwuje otoczenie.

\- H-Harry – słyszy urywany dźwięk w słuchawce, przez co przełyka ciężko.

\- Louis? – odstawia szklankę na blat z głośnym stuknięciem. – Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, zamieniając surowy ton na wyraźną troskę.

\- P-potrzebuję cię – słyszy po drugiej stronie. Przyciska telefon między uchem, a ramieniem, i spogląda na zegarek na prawej dłoni, lewą przeszukując swoje kieszenie w spodniach; szuka kluczy od swojego czarnego Porsche. – T-teraz – słyszy.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – pyta gorączkowo i rzuca krótkie spojrzenie na salę bankietową, zanim powraca z uwagą na szklankę z alkoholem, który dopija jednym haustem. W słuchawce słyszy szmery, jakieś niewyraźne dźwięki i rusza naprzód gotów zasiąść za kierownicą po alkoholu.

\- T-tak, w-właśnie tak! – rozlega się do jego ucha i przystopuje na chwilę, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- Czy ty…? – nie kończy, gdy Louis mu przerywa.

\- Uwielbiam mieć cię głęboko w sobie, o Boże, tak, pieprz mnie mocno! – krzyki Louisa rozlegają się wciąż po drugiej stronie i Harry zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy oby Louis nie wybrał do niego numeru przez przypadek, podczas, gdy ten uprawia właśnie seks z- czekaj – Louis nie mógł go zdradzić, prawda? Harry czuje dziwne poczucie goryczy, które rozlewa mu się w piersi; przegryza dolną wargę czując niepokój. To nie tak przecież, że jest z Louisem, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc to nie byłaby nawet zdrada.

\- Oh, tak! Taki duży! Pieprz moją ciasną dziurkę, tak! Kurwa! - potok słów, jęków i ciężkiego oddechu przerywa jego przemyślenia. Pociera wolną dłonią swoją brodę i zastanawia się, czy słuchać słodkich jęków swojego nieletniego kochanka, czy zezłościć się, odnaleźć go i sprać mu skórę. Ostatecznie stawia na to pierwsze.

\- Louis, przysięgam, że-

\- Kurwa! T-tak! Jezu Chryste! – rozlega się w głośniku, a chwilę później słychać jedynie ciężki, urywany oddech.

\- Czy ty-czy ty właśnie…? – Harry zaczyna niepewnie.

\- …doszedłem mocno na swój brzuch, bo pieprzyłem się właśnie na brokatowym, fioletowym dildo, który kupiłeś mi tydzień temu? –słyszy w słuchawce, jak Louis mówi, aż braknie mu powietrza w płucach. Słychać jak zaciąga się cennym powietrzem i kontynuuje: – Tak, właśnie tak było. Pomyśl sobie, że mógłbyś to być ty, gdybyś nie wybrał tego głupiego bankietu, zamiast mnie – mówi z wyrzutem i z tym rozłącza połączenie.

+

Następnego dnia Harry siedzi niespokojnie w swoim biurze. Jego myśli zaprząta wczorajsza rozmowa z Louisem, z którym od tamtej pory nie ma kontaktu. Jego myśli zaprząta również fakt, że stał się boleśnie twardy po tej rozmowie, przez co pozwolił swojej żonie sobie obciągnąć; jest zły, bo to nie był dobry orgazm. Gdyby miał się przyznać, tak szczerze, sam przed sobą, jest sfrustrowany seksualnie. A Harry nie może myśleć, gdy pomiędzy jego nogami ciężko zwisa jego duży kutas. Cóż, aktualnie boleśnie ściśnięty pomiędzy podbrzuszem a ciasnymi, eleganckimi spodniami.

\- Kurwa! – klnie pod nosem, bo nawet nie może wyjść z biura, nie narażając się na ciekawskie spojrzenia, głównie skierowane na jego krocze.

Jego palec ląduje na białym przycisku i chwilę później z głośnika telefonu rozbrzmiewa słodki głos blondynki zza ściany.

\- Tak, panie Styles?

Harry przewraca oczami na przesadzony słodki ton swojej sekretarki. Jakby to miało jej pomóc dostać się do jego spodni.

\- Potrzebuję plany rozbudowy hotelu w Madrycie – warczy. – I – dodaje po chwili namysłu. – Poproszę kawę. Czarną, bez cukru.

Susan nie odpowiada, rozłącza połączenie i Harry wie, że przyjęła do wiadomości podane przed chwilą informacje. Wzdycha ciężko, gdy w jego biurze rozlega się dzwonek, tego samego telefonu.

\- Styles, słucham – mówi ostro i niemal może usłyszeć jak osoba po drugiej stronie wzdryga się na jego ton.

\- Ma pan gościa, panie Styles – odzywa się lekko spięty głos Susan.

Harry duma przez chwilę, po czym odpowiada:

\- Nie przyjmuję dziś nikogo – mówi głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. W słuchawce następuję cisza, którą przerywa niepewnie głos jego sekretarki skierowany gdzieś dalej i Harry odkłada słuchawkę.

Chwilę później zza ściany słychać głośny krzyk jego pracownicy, który dosłownie sekundę później słyszy doskonale w swoim biurze, zaraz po tym jak do pomieszczenia wpada nie kto inny jak Louis. Harry mruga kilkakrotnie zdumiony i patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Louis wchodzi do środka ze słodkim uśmiechem przyklejonym na ustach i psotną iskierką w oku. Siada wygodnie na fotelu, tuż przed biurkiem Harry’ego, jakby był u siebie w domu.

\- P-panie Styles, przepraszam! –krzyczy zaoferowana blondynka. Po samym głosie Harry może stwierdzić, że jest bliska płaczu. Nie zwraca jej jednak uwagi za niedopełnienie jego rozkazów, tak naprawdę nie zwraca na nią uwagi w ogóle. Wpatruje się nieprzerwanie w Louisa i unosi jedynie dłoń, powstrzymując Susan od dalszego słowotoku.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kątem oka widzi, jak sekretarka kiwa krótko głową i wychodzi niemal ze łzami w oczach. I dopiero, gdy rozlega się dźwięk zamkniętych drzwi, Harry relaksuje się i opiera wygodnie w fotelu. Patrzy na Louisa. Złącza swoje palce i uśmiecha się pod nosem.

Okręca się na fotelu i wstaje, powoli obchodząc biurko. Staje przy Louisie i chwyta go mocno za włosy, aż ten syczy z bólu. Przez jego głowę przewija się mnóstwo deprawujących myśli.

\- Wisisz mi orgazm – mówi beznamiętnie, a Louis spogląda na niego pytająco. To jednak za chwilę się zmienia, z powrotem przywracając psotną iskierkę w jego oku.

\- Wisisz mi weekend w Paryżu – odszczekuje. Harry nie rejestruje od razu jego odpowiedzi, jego głowę wciąż zaprząta myśl, iż z przyjemnością pieprzyłby teraz te wąskie, różowe usteczka.

Louis patrzy na niego wyczekująco i ten w końcu zbiera się na odpowiedź.

\- Nie mogę. Nie teraz – mówi krótko i puszcza chłopaka, wracając na miejsce, kiedy stwierdza, że seks w biurze byłby zbyt ryzykowny. Słyszy za plecami jęk zawodu i niezadowolone pomruki. - Praca – dodaje i wzrusza ramionami. Swoją uwagę skupia na papierach przed sobą.

\- Obiecałeś – naciska szatyn.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie mogę – mówi, lekko poirytowany, wypełniając dokumenty.

\- Kutas – Louis mówi cicho pod nosem, i Harry zamiera, natychmiast swoją uwagę z powrotem przenosząc na chłopaka. Mruży na niego oczy, ale ten wydaje się nie widzieć nic złego w całej sytuacji i bezczelnie ogląda swoje paznokcie. – Nie patrz się tak – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Obiecałeś! – mówi z powagą, niemal krzycząc cicho, wreszcie zaszczycając spojrzeniem starszego mężczyznę. – Nie dbasz o mnie! Miałeś mnie zabrać do Paryża! – unosi głos.

\- Jak mnie pamięć nie myli, dwa tygodnie temu byliśmy w Mediolanie! Mało ci?- mówi ze złością w głosie.

Louis wzrusza jedynie ramionami.

\- To było dwa tygodnie temu. Obiecałeś mi Paryż, gdy pieprzyłeś mnie przy oknie hotelowego pokoju. Nie pamiętasz? – mówi wyniośle i Harry ma ochotę mu przyłożyć. Raz, czy dwa.

\- Do cholery, Louis! – krzyczy, uderzając otwartą dłonią o blat mahoniowego biurka. Louis wzdryga się na ten gest i kuli w fotelu, a na twarzy Harry’ego natychmiast pojawia się złośliwy uśmieszek. – Pod biurko, już!

Louis marszczy brwi, ale bez wahania wykonuje polecenie i chwilę później klęczy pod masywnym biurkiem Harry’ego, z głową pomiędzy jego udami. Jego dłonie suną po nich, aż docierają do paska, który odpina szybko, wraz z rozporkiem. W biurze rozbrzmiewa głośny jęk, gdy Louis wsuwa obolałego penisa Harry’ego do mokrego i ciepłego wnętrza swoich ust.

I to w tej właśnie chwili drzwi do biura mężczyzny otwierają się, a do środka wchodzi sekretarka. Blondynka wchodzi nieśmiało, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby czegoś jej brakowało.

\- Susan! – warczy Harry, szybko prostując się w fotelu. Pracownica wzdryga się i na jej twarzy przez chwilę widać zawahanie. Wreszcie wchodzi głębiej do pomieszczenia.

\- P-przyniosłam plany rozbudowania hotelu w Hiszpanii, te, o które pan p-prosił – mówi, podchodząc do jego biurka. Harry wlepia w nią wzrok, mając nadzieję, że surowy wyraz twarzy, który stara się utrzymać powstrzyma ją od ciekawskich spojrzeń. Mruży na nią oczy, gdy ta, ani drgnie, aby wręczyć mu dokumenty, kiedy Louis sunie językiem po jego długości, aby po chwili zatopić go głęboko w swoich ustach. Harry ma ochotę jęknąć, jednak tłumi to w zarodku. – Um-

\- Coś jeszcze? – warczy, bardziej z przyjemności, jaką dostaje niżeli ze zdenerwowania.

\- Um, nie – Susan mówi łamiącym się głosem i odwraca się, aby szybko opuścić pomieszczenie. Po chwili jednak unosi rękę do góry, jakby sobie coś przypomniała i ponownie staje twarzą w twarz z Harrym. W drugiej dłoni unosi dokumenty i z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy kładzie je na biurku szefa.

Potem wychodzi, a Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu i opada do tyłu w fotelu.

\- Niegrzeczny chłopiec – chrypie, wsuwając dłoń w karmelowe kosmyki. Zaciska palce i porusza dłonią w górę i w dół w szybkim, stałym tempie. Zamyka powieki i słyszy, jak Louis krztusi się nim, gdy co chwilę uderza penisem o tylną ściankę jego gardła. Przytrzymuje ręką jego głowę u podstawy swojego penisa i Louis kaszle i dławi się jeszcze mocniej, aż wreszcie wysuwa się z niego szybko i odsuwa fotel do tyłu. Wstaje i ciągnie Louisa za biceps do góry, który załzawionymi tęczówkami uważnie obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Obraca go i popycha na biurko, a młodszy chłopak natychmiast wypina się i rozchyla nogi, sprawiając, że Harry uśmiecha się na to, jak dobrze go wyszkolił. Jednym ruchem zsuwa z niego spodnie i szybko przyciska palec wskazujący do pomarszczonej skóry, pomiędzy jego pośladkami.

\- H-Harry - jęczy chłopiec. – Wejdź we mnie, p-proszę – błaga i Harry warczy na jego zaciekłość. Niedane jednak jest mu spełnić prośby młodszego chłopca, gdyż w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa sygnał nadchodzącego połączenia, podczas, którego informują go o pojawieniu się w jego siedzibie potencjalnego inwestora, z którym ma umówione spotkanie na piętnastą.

\- Cholera! – klnie pod nosem, szybko wsuwając na siebie spodnie i doprowadzając się do porządku. – Poczekaj tutaj – mówi do Louisa, który patrzy się na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi błękitnymi oczami i wydyma na niego wargi. – Powinienem wrócić za jakąś godzinę – dodaje, składając pocałunek na jego czole. – Góra półtorej – rzuca już niemal za drzwiami.

Drzwi zamykają się za Harrym, a Louis, już ubrany, opada w jego fotelu. Wzdycha głośno, i zakłada nogę na oparcie podłokietnika, machając nią lekko. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i przegryza wargę. Opiera głowę do tyłu i czuje miękki materiał. Odwraca się i widzi marynarkę Harry’ego. Wtula w nią twarz i wdycha zapach swojego kochanka. Następnie wstaje i zakłada marynarkę na siebie. Rękawy są na niego za długie i gdy unosi prawą rękę do góry, materiał wisi na niej, jak na dziecku. Spogląda w dół i śmieje się cicho do siebie, widząc, jak marynarka sięga mu aż do połowy uda. Jest taki drobny w porównaniu do Harry’ego.

Okręca się, jak mała dziewczynka w falbaniastej sukience i czuje, jak po lewej stronie coś ciąży. Zatrzymuje się, stąpając twardo na podłodze i sięga ręką do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Wyjmuje z niej portfel i unosi brew.

\- Co z oczu to z serca – mruczy melodyjnie do siebie i bez zawahania otwiera portfel, od razu zaglądając do przegródki z banknotami. Wyciąga plik banknotów po 50 £ i uśmiecha się do siebie. Przygląda się gotówce, a następnie bez skrupułów wyciąga kilka papierków i wsuwa do tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni. Resztę chowa z powrotem do portfela, który przegląda z uwagą. Jego wzrok przykuwa zdjęcie w jednej z przegródek, które wyciąga i obserwuje uważnie. Na fotografii widnieje młoda kobieta w czarnych długich włosach, które opadają na jej ramiona. Ma duże brązowe oczy i śnieżnobiały uśmiech zaakcentowany czerwoną pomadką. Jej skóra wygląda jakby pokryta karmelem i Louis nie może oderwać od niej wzroku. Jest piękna. 

Odwraca zdjęcie, mając nadzieję na znalezienie wskazówki, kim jest ta kobieta, jednak nie widzi żadnych zapisków. Z drugiego końca gabinetu słychać głośne wibracje i Louis wyrywa się z amoku. Odkłada zdjęcie do portfela, a potem chowa go do marynarki, idąc w kierunku biurka. Śledzi mebel, a potem wysuwa pierwszą szufladę. Jego oczom ukazuje się telefon Harry’ego, o którym musiał zapomnieć. Bierze go w swoją dłoń i wpatruje się w ekran, na którym widnieje wcześniej widziana na zdjęciu kobieta, tyle, że tym razem towarzyszy jej Harry w czułym objęciu. Louis czuje ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i nie jest do końca pewien czy to uczucie zazdrości, czy bólu.

Pod zdjęciem widnieje krótki napis, określający dzwoniącego.

“Rose”, czyta na głos i duma przez chwilę. Po chwili bez zastanowienia odbiera połączenie.

\- Harry? – słyszy w słuchawce kobiecy głos. – Kochanie, nie zapomnij odebrać prania, jak będziesz wracał z pracy, i pamiętaj, że na siedemnastą mamy umówioną wizytę u lekarza – Louis słucha jej w ciszy i marszczy brwi. – Wiem, że nie lubisz chodzić ze mną do ginekologa, ale tu chodzi o przyszłość naszej rodziny – mówi kobieta i Louis ma ochotę parsknąć, nie wie jeszcze, czy ze śmiechu, czy z oburzenia. Wydaje się, że wypuścił z siebie jakiś niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, gdyż po drugiej stronie zapada cisza, a Louis unosi jedną brew do góry. – Harry? – słyszy i opada w fotelu Harry’ego, w którym układa się wygodnie.

\- Harry jest zajęty, proszę panią – mówi wyniośle.

\- Kto mówi? – słyszy na linii i tym razem parska. Z oburzenia.

\- Kto mówi? – pyta. – To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać.

\- Nie rozumiem – odpowiada nerwowo Rose. – Jestem żoną Harry’ego. Dlaczego ma pan telefon mojego męża?

Louis zamiera. Przełyka uformowaną gulę w gardle i szybko stara się zebrać na odpowiedź.

\- Żoną? To chyba jakaś pomyłka – mówi pewnie, bo nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że Harry mógłby go aż tak okłamać.

W słuchawce następuje kolejna cisza, Louisowi wydaje się, że słyszy pewne siebie “hm”, po którym odzywa się raz jeszcze kobiecy głos.

\- A ty niby, kim jesteś? – słyszy. – Kolejną dziwką tego skurwiela? – Rose mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, a Louis przegryza wnętrze swojego policzka. – Nie martw się – kontynuuje po chwili. – Znudzisz mu się, a wtedy wróci do mnie. Zawsze wraca-

I z tym, Louis szybko rozłącza połączenie i odrzuca telefon na blat biurka. Wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, a potem wstaje raptownie i wybiega z biura zrzucając po drodze marynarkę Harry’ego.

Harry ma żonę.


End file.
